


Soul Mates

by Miawilcox234



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Growing Old Together, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miawilcox234/pseuds/Miawilcox234
Summary: how did Michaela's and Jared's love for each other start?
Relationships: Michaela Stone/Jared Vasquez
Kudos: 6





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/628423) by emmaswanisasmol. 



Michaela was sitting in her dorm with her best friend Lourdes when their other best friend Evie came running in the door. “Oh my god, guys you won’t believe what just happened.” Michaela and Lourdes sat up in their beds and looked at their friend. “This junior named David just invited me to his friends and his party tonight and told me to bring friends.” they were sophomores so even though they knew some older kids they didn’t really get invited to parties. Lourdes was super excited to go but Michaela not so much. She really didn’t like going out for parties and all that. She had to keep up on her grades so her parents wouldn’t compare her to her older brother ben.

“I dont know guys maybe you should just go. I think I might just stay here.” Michaela said looking at her friends.

“What mic you have to go come on you never have fun its Friday night we can have a little fun. Now, will you please come.” Evie said giving a begging look at Michela who eventually gave in and nodded. The girls got up and started getting ready. Michaela grabbed a baby blue cropped tee shirt and a pair of high waisted blue jeans. She pulled her hair back into a half up half down with a piece of ribbon and put on mascara and a little lip gloss. She grabbed a pair of white tennis sneakers and slipped them on before leaving with the girls.

**Michaela pov**

When we got to the party we were greeted by this tall white guy who gave Evie a hug.

“Hey, Evie im glad you made it. These are my best friends James and that’s Jared,” David said pointing at the two guys standing next to him. Jared was pretty cute but I really dont really think that he would like me I dont really think anything of it.

“These are my friends Michaela but we call her mic and Lourdes,” Evie said pointing at each of us. “Im going to go get drink guys you two have fun,” Evie said turning towerd us. “Make friends,” she whispered walking past us.

“So you guys are sophomores two. David told us he meet this girl and she was bringing her friends.” Jared said turning towerd us.

“Yeah. but we definitely are not as popular with people then Evie.” I said with a small giggle. I saw Jared give me a small smile. “I’m going to go to the bathroom,” I said turning towerd Lourdes then towerd the boys.

“Down that hall.” James pointed I pushed past the people a walked into the bathroom. When I got in I pulled out my phone and saw a text from ben.

ben - where are you I just stopped at your room and your not there.

mic - im at a party with Evie and Lourdes. Why do you need anything?

Ben- no. but who’s a party are you at?

Mic-some juniors Evie knows I think their names are David, James, and Jared. Do you know them?

Ben- I have heard of them they’re all on the football team though not exactly my crowd. But I’ll let you get back. Have fun be safe love you.

Mic- yeah I know love you too

I walked out of the bathroom and walked back into the main room. I started looking around for Lourdes and Evie when someone sneaked up from behind me. “So they call you the mic.” causing me to jump. I turned around to see the Jared kid standing behind me laughing. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scared you.”

“No no, it’s fine. Your Jared right.” he nodded

“Yeah, your friend Lourdes wanted me to tell you she was going to find Evie and David with James. But I dont know if they found them yet.” I gave him a small smile. I mean at least he was sweet enough to actually tell me most guys would have just left it but for some reason, I didn’t want to like him. I was about to answer when Evie tossed her arm around my shoulder.

“I see your making friends,” she said laughing I just giggled a little bit looking down at my feet. The rest of the night we just all hung out it was fun. The guys were nice, I didn’t know why but I really wanted to not like Jared. But he was just so sweet. It came to 12 and we all left when we got back to the dorm Lourdes and Evie were staring at me.

“What,” I said giggling.

“What did you think about Jared I and David both think you guys would be perfect together he wants to be a cop too you know,” Evie said smiling at me.

“What do you mean what do I think I mean he is nice. Is that why you dragged me out were you trying to set me up with that Jared guy,” I said throwing my little pillow at Evie.

“ Maybe, maybe not,” Evie said laughing and going to shower. I got changed into my js and got ready for bed. I pulled out my phone and saw a notification from Instagram

**New follower**  
Jared Vasquez followed you.

I looked down at my phone and smiled. I went into the app and followed him back and then went to bed. If anything I and Jared would just be friends that is it.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang takes a trip to Hawaii

It had been about 4 months since the party. All 6 of them had been hanging out a lot. They had become friends. They would hang out whenever they could.  Michaela’s 16th birthday was coming up this weekend. She was sitting on her bed reading when Evie and Lourdes came running into the dorm. “Mic you better start packing we’re going to Hawaii.” Michaela put her book down and looked at them.

“What are you guys talking about,” Micaela said with a confused look on her face.

“Us and the boys are taking you to Hawaii for your birthday. Davids dad is paying for all of it he insisted:” Evie said sitting down on her bed.

“ guys there is no way my parents will let me go to Hawaii without an adult,” Micaela said.

“Well it is a good thing that one we already asked your parents and two that we are meeting Davids aunt when we get there,” Lourdes said while Micaela rolled her eyes. “So now you dont have any excuses so get packing we leave tomorrow morning.” the girls packed and went to bed, pretty early. They woke up at 6 and got ready to go. Mic put a pair of running shorts on with one of her school hoodies and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Not wanting to admit it she was kinda excited she had never been somewhere like Hawaii. They met the boys downstairs David handed everybody their plane tickets. Evie and David have a plan to make Michaela and Jared admit that they have feelings for each other. During the 4 months that they all have been hanging out, they have always been flirty with each other. They got to j.f.k and went through security. When Michaela got on the plane she put her bag in the upper compartment and sat down. Thank god she got a window seat. She wasn’t sitting there 5 seconds when Jared walked up next to her and saw her looking out the window. 

“Looks like we’re seat buddies,” Jared said sitting down. Michaela turned her head and smiled at Jared. 

“Yeah looks like it.” they sat there waiting to take off. Once they did Micaela instantly started feeling tired she closed her eyes to sleep. As she drifted asleep she felt her head start to fall but fell asleep before noticing what it fell on.

**Michaela’s pov**

I woke up after my nap not really knowing how long I had been out. After my eyes focused I noticed that I had my knees pulled to my chest facing Jared. Then I noticed something broad under my head and something resting on mine. I look up slightly and saw Jared asleep my head resting on his shoulder. I didn’t want to wake him up so I closed my eyes and fell back asleep. I’m not going to lie. It kinda felt nice. I mean I dont like him like that but we were definitely the closest out of us 6. I mean as friends and all that.

  
  


**Jareds pov**

I woke up with Mic still asleep on my shoulder. She looked so peaceful so per… Jared stop it you guys are just friends. I lifted my head making sure not to move too much so I didn’t wake her up. I then the pilot came on saying we were about to land so I thought it would probably be a good idea to wake her up. “Hey, mic” (we all called her that now since we were all really close. “ mic we’re bout to land you should wake up.” she lifted her head rubbing her eyes. Im guessing that she didn’t know she fell asleep on my shoulder because she didn’t really say anything. 

  
  


**Michaela’s pov**

We all got off the plane and it was so hot. I probably should not have worn a hoodie to Hawaii but good thing I packed a changed of clothes in my carry on. “Hey girls you wanna get changed im so hot,” I asked looking at the girls. They nodded as and we walked into the bathroom. I took out my dark purple sundress with flowers on it. I loved it. It had a bare midriff and was nodded in the front but connected on the back. I wear it all the time in the spring it is one of my favorites. I grabbed the strappy sandals out of my bag and put them on. 

“Omg mic you look so cute. I’m sure Jared will think the same thing I saw you two cuddling on the flight.” Evie teased walking out from getting changed. 

“We were not cuddling I fell asleep and my head fell on his shoulder it is not a big deal. And I dont care what he thinks because we are just friends,” I answered we always had to tell our friends that there was nothing going on between us because they always thought there was. We were just really close. We grabbed our bags and head back outside to meet the boys who were already standing with Davids aunt with all our suitcases. We all made it back to Davids aunt’s house. It was right on the beach it was so pretty. The house was light blue and had balconies all around it. I could not get over how gorgeous the view was. We all went inside. All the girls were in one room which was huge with 3 full-sized beds and the same thing in the boy’s room.

  
  


**Jareds pov**

“ so bro when are you going to ask out Mic,” James questioned.

“Yeah, bro, I saw you two all snuggly on the whole plane ride.” David chimed in 

  
  


“We were not all snuggly she fell asleep on my shoulder,” I explained. 

“And you didn’t complain. Come on bro just admit you have feelings for Mic.” David said 

“I dont know guys her and I. we’re just so close if we do go out and it doesn’t work out then that friendship is ruined. Or if I ask her out and she just likes me as a friend then guess what it is all awkward and that friendship is ruined,” I explained. 

“Or if you ask her out and she does like you back and it does work out then that means you found your soulmate,” James adds finishing my sentence. I looked over at him seriously soulmate that seems a little far stretched. I dont know but I have this week to figure it out. 


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micks Birthday party

It was their last day in Hawaii. They had so much fun this last week. They met a group of teens that lived in town. Everybody planned to have a birthday party on the beach for Michaela. The boys went into town to get stuff for the part while the girls stayed back and started getting ready. 

“So mick are you excited for the party tonight,” Evie said plugging her curling iron.

“Yeah, I think it will be fun,” Michaela said pulling her makeup bag out of her suitcase.

“Yeah, and who knows maybe a certain friend of yours will give you something you really want. A kiss.” Lourdes teased sitting down on the bed as Evie laughed.

“Guys nothing is going to happen tonight with me and Jared,” Michaela said turning away hiding the red forming on her cheeks.

“Who said anything about Jared,” Evie said laughing.

“Guys im not stupid all you guys do is pick on me about him but nothing is going on.” said putting her makeup on. 

“Come on mick why can’t you just admit you like Jared,” Lourdes said walking into the bathroom. 

“Guys I dont know we just are so close” the girls drop it from there and mick grabbed a flowers romper that’s straps fell off the shoulders. and puts it on with the strappy sandals she wore when they got here.

The girls went down onto the beach the boys bought everything that Evie and Lourdes told them too. They told them to get streamers stiff for the bbq dinner sparklers snacks and they brought Davids aunt so she could buy school. When the girls walked outside they were shocked to find everything set up already. Everyone had such a fun time at the party. Davids aunt was walking around taking polaroid photos so that they could give the to Michaela after the party. 

Michalea’spov 

I was outside after getting changed from the party when I heard someone walk out from the house “Hey mick why dont you go inside ill clean up after the part.” I turned and saw Jared walking down the stairs from the house onto the beach.

“No its fine everyone had this party and brought me to Hawaii for my birthday the least I could do is clean up,” I said picking up the empty cups and fishing a couple on them that weren’t done yet. 

“Then at least put this on,” he said throwing a sweatshirt at me. I caught it and put it one before starting to pick up again. He came over and started helping me. “Im glad the girls convinced you to come,” he said picking up the burnt sparkles.

“I mean there wasn’t a lot of convincing I was more told but. Yeah, me to I had a lot of fun,” I said tying up the garbage bag and sitting on the picnic table next to Jared. 

“I got this for you today in town,” Jared said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little black box with a white ribbon around it.

“Aw Jared you didn’t need to get me anything,” I said taking the box out of his hands.

“I saw it today when we were getting the stuff for the party and thought you would like it. Go ahead open it.” Jared said. I looked down at the box not trying to hide the red forming on my cheeks. I pulled the white ribbon and pulled the top off the box. 

“Aww Jared it’s beautiful,” I said seeing the small charm bracelet with a small yellow hibiscus   
Flower on it. “Thank you,” I said putting the box down next theme and giving Jared a hug. When I pulled away I grabbed the box and pulled out the bracelet. I took it out and put it on my wrist. “Thank you Jared really that was so sweet,” I said giving him another hug. But this time when I pulled away our faces stay close before both of us closed the gap. He placed his hand on my cheek. I guess I really didn’t notice how much I liked Jared until now. But it turns out I really really like him. When we pulled away we both kinda just looked down and smiled. “Let’s get inside we have to wake up early tomorrow for the flight.” Jared nodded as we hopped off the picnic table and walked inside.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang comes back from hawaii

Michaela woke up the next morning her head still thinking about that kiss with Jared last night. She tried to push it out of her mind by getting up and packing her suitcase. Ludes and Evie were already up and packing. Michaela got up and got changed into a halter top and shorts. When she walked out of the bathroom Evie grabbed her wrist.” oh my god mick that is so pretty where did you get it.” she pulled her wrist out and walked away.

“Umm Jared gave it to me for my birthday,” Michaela said grabbed he suitcase from under her bed.

“Ohhh Jared gave it to you I didn’t see any of the boys give you anything did he give you anything.” Evie teased. Michaela stayed silent and just packed her suitcase up. “Oh my god mick did you guys kiss last night,” Evie screamed. 

“Shhhh Evie be quiet,” Michaela said whispering facing her friends. “After he gave me the bracelet we kissed but it was just a kiss it doesn’t mean anything,” Michaela said sitting down on her bed.

“Is that what he thinks,” Lourdes asked packing her bag. Michaela shrugged her shoulders.

“How about I ask him I won’t tell him you told us ill just say I saw and want to know what he thinks.” Michaela nodded packing her bag. Evie left the room and walked towerd the kitchen and saw Jared getting a drink from the fridge. “So Jared you won’t believe what I saw last night,” Evie said sitting on the countertop.

“What did you see Evie,” Jared asked still looking in the fridge.

“I saw two of my closest friends kissing. I mean I always thought they would be cute I just thought that was cool.” Evie said looking at Jared slowly closing the fringe door and turning towerd her. “So spill she doesn’t know I know so do you like her or not,” Evie said 

“Of course I like her how could I not it is just we are such close friends if it doesn’t work out then I dont want to lose that,” Jared said getting a drink of water trying to avoid eye contact.

“Well based off what heard the best of friends make the best couples,” Evie said hopping off the counter and walking towerd the girls’ room before stopping and turning towerd Jared. “Oh and just so you know she really likes you too Jared.” she turned back around and walked towerd the room. Michaela never said she liked Jared but Evie knew she did. I mean she wouldn’t kiss somebody she didn’t like.

Everybody finished packing and had to rush out of the house so Jared and Michaela didn’t have time to talk about what happened before they had to leave for the airport, but Jared spotted Michaela playing with the bracelet in airport security which made him smile. This time they didn’t have seats next to each other so they couldn’t even talk on the plane. After they got back everybody went back to their dorms and unpacked. Jared didn’t know when but he knew they would have to talk about what happened. 

It was the day after they got back and Michaela was hanging out with Evie and Lourdes in their dorm when she got a text from Jared

Jared - hey can you talk outside for a sec?

mick - yeah give me a sec. I’ll be right down.

Michala grabbed her zip up and walked downstairs to find Jared sitting under a tree. She couldn’t help but grab the charm bracelet on her wrist and start playing with the flower s=charm on it. She walked up to the tree without him noticing. “Hey what’s up,” she asked sitting down next to him.

“Um I dont really know how to talk about this but we need to talk about what happened in Hawaii..” Jared said straight out. Causing Michaela to nod her head. “So what do you think.” Michaela found her self reaching for the charm again before talking.

“Jared I like you I really do. It is just we are such close friends im scared that if we try something and it doesn’t work out then im going to lose you. I mean your one of my closet friends. Sometimes before Evie.” that cause Jared to laugh a little. “I just dont want to lose that you know,” Michaela said looking down at her hands. 

“Yeah, I get it mick. That is what I have been telling people why I haven’t asked you out. But a friend told me something that made me think. She said that the closet friends make some of the best relationships. I mean dont we owe it to our selves to try.” Jared said cause Michaela to look up from her hands. “How about this. Next weekend we are going to go see a movie and get dinner. We will see how it goes if it is awkward then we can just stay friends. And if it goes good then we will figure that take it from m there.” Jared said Michaelas’ips slowly formed a smile.

“I’d really like that,” Michaela said

“Then it’s settled. I‘ll let you get back upstairs.” Jared said standing up and helping Michaela stand up they hugged and they always did when they said goodbye. But this time it felt different. Better. Michaela ran inside to tell her friends what just happened and start to think about what to wear to their date.


End file.
